Battle Royale, Digital style
by fred2008
Summary: Battle Royale program fixed to tournament of four teams. three of them full of digidestined. let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do now own digimon, nor the characters potrayed in it...well most of them in this one.

Taken

* * *

To the Tamers, it was just an average day, until they were pulled out of class remarkably at the same time besides Susie Wong, who was too young to participate in any of the events that should follow in the week ahead. Not to mention the Hate towards one person that controlled it all.

"Whats going on! Who are you?" Jeri asked as she, Takato, and Henry were pulled out of class by men in black suits.

"Yamaki needs you guys to meet up with others like you for a special meeting. Think of it like a feild trip." one of them said as the class watched them all leave the room in fasination.

A minute or two later.

"Hey! Don't shove Jeri around like that!" Takato had said while he himself was pushed into a van next to her along with Rika who was sitting in the back, her arms folded, Henry was sitting next to him who had gotten in before they decided to shove him in.

"Ok, thats four out of seven." one of the guys said, as he hopped into the front passanger seat.

"No, four out of eight." the other guy said as he counted them off on his hand.

"Your not including his sister are you?"

"What about Susie?" Henry asked muderously.

"She's too young to be in the program. So don't you worry."

"Where is the other two? Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta?" the other asked afterwards.

"They didn't come to school for one reason or another, so don't ask us about their whereabouts." Takato said incrudiously, returning the glare to one of the men.

"No matter, we're tracking your every move, so it shouldn't be too hard to find them." The blonde one said while starting the engine and going the speed limit towards Hypnos building.

"Wait...what do you mean your traking our entire move! You can't do that!"

OooOooO

Two teens were running as fast as they could, from what was unknown to the boy with glasses, just that a van with a couple of men tried to take them away just hours ago. Had it not been for Henry teaching them some moves in self defense they woudn't have made it out of there houses.

"What do we do now Kazu? You know we can't out run them forever..." Kenta asked as he was running with the said boy down an alleyway.

"No, but we can as sure as hell try." A visor wearing teen retorted, once he ran around a corner he stopped, letting the specticle wearing boy run into him. Standing there was the devil himself with a few of his henchmen standing next to him.

"I've had enough of this, you boys are coming with us." The person said as he motioned for the two to grab them. The two teens had went on the defensive, however in the end after five minutes of punching, kicking, and what not Kazu and Kenta were effectively unconcious and in back of a black van heading towards Hypnos. The man with a zippo lighter clicking away, smirked, the following events would be intresting to say the least.

OooOooO

To say Alice McCoy was nervous was the understatement of the century, she was practically looking around for any type of trouble. This did not go unnoticed however, for another student, Ryo Akiyama was watching her intently. Class was about to begin as McCoy glanced out the window, her eyes widened in shock before she bolted to the door.

Ryo got up to follow her, as he rounded the corner he had a black hood cover his face before blackness consumed him. The same fate had gone for McCoy as well, no one paid any mind to two students being dragged kicking and screaming. This same occurance has been happening for the last fifteen years, men in suits taking students out of random. No one asked questions, no one gets hurt, as simple as that.

Sure there were whispers, but that was all it was, whispers. No one talked, and no one wanted to find out what was going on in fear of being targeted next.

The two were thrown into a van, still protesting, before it sped off towards the city.

**OooOooO**

all the vans stopped infront of the Hypnos building, Yamaki stepped out nodding to the other ones, a signal. the guards took out stun guns and knocked the remaining five. the seven were dragged into the building, never to be seen again for a long time, if at all.

**XooXooX  
Chosen Digital world  
XooXooX**

the Chosen ones all met up at Genia's house, all of them curious of why they were to drop thier important tasks to meet up with the old wisened being. The wait wasn't long. Gennia came walking in, with a grave expression. his voice never betrayed that look either. "It seems there is a change in power in another world. The Chosen of this world have been taken to do battle against each other with others. The Digital gods there see fit that they win this battle, but have been intercepted by others, these are from a world which even Azulongmon can't pinpoint. Although chosen themselves, have become warped."

At this they all sat up straight, their eye's widening in surprise and shock. they've heard of Chosen going dark, yet only handfuls ever do. Yet to hear a whole group chosing this path was unheard of.

"We have been called to take up this battle as well. After many debates and trial we have decided to interfere by turning this 'program' into a tournament. four teams will battle against each other the surviving team will be rewarded by going against this renagade gang called the Wild Seven. Yet again from another world, the Wild Seven is a gang of teenagers that are set to rebel against the program, or act, that goes by the name of 'Battle Royale'." With that Gennia got up and turned on a well known show back in Japan, Battle Royale, sure everyone thought it was a fictional show. Yet now the Chosen have learned that not all things are fictional.

Once both BR and BRII was over they were given packets that contained pictures of the Digimon Tamers.

"These are pictures of those that will be in battle...the 'tamers' they call themselves. Takato Matsuki, Jeri Katou, Rika Nanoka, Henry Wong, Hirokazu Shiota, Kenta Katagawa, Alice McCoy, and Ryo Akiyama." the last name caught everyone by surprise, Ryo Akiyama was involved as well?

seeing their surprise he quickly adressed the issue. "No, not this worlds Akiyama. Every world has resemblence to others, even more so when it comes to this character."

"We shall send you in half an hour. I suggest you dress up for combat before you go...and be sure to carry some type of weapon with you, we do not want to go into this blood tournament and have useless weapons." Without any more to say he led them all to the back rooms where there were clothes that was fit for easier movement, as well as various weapons to chose from.

"Tai...Do we really have to kill other people?" Hikari asked behind a curtain changing into cargo pants.

Tai knew this question was to be asked eventually and answered with his prepared answer. "If it comes to that, then so be it, but if you can avoid it, then do so." He knew it sounded cold, even to him it did.

He didn't know it but a tear slid down her face. Being the holder of light, killing was harder for her than any of the other chosen, even TK. Killing Digimon is one thing, but killing others for sport, it just wasn't right in her eyes.

It scared everyone, that in twenty minutes they will be transported into a tournament, one where teenagers are forced against each other in a death match. everyone was ready to go, most of them prefering loose yet functional clothes, with tons of pockets. Their choice of weapons, simple as well, yet deadly if used right: All purpose pocket knives and compases.

They all sat around the living room waiting for Gennia to get on with the breifing. _It sounds more like we're in the Army or something... _Tai thought idly.

What he didn't know, was that when he entered the portal with the rest, that it soon will be like being in the Army.

OooOooO

Lucimon was internally laughing, he had finally conquered the Real World. Also that he had the Digidestined in his total control, as well as the anceint warriors and beasts, all the Hybrids basically. Deciding that the current hosts of the spirits wasn't worthy, he decided to enter them into a tournament, one that required tons of bloodshed.

With a wicked smile he opened a terminal and sent them along, entering them through the digital core and internet. Also sending Sorcerymon as the teacher of their so called class.

OooOooO

For the 12th graders in an american transfer class of 10 they were on thier ways from the airport to their new school. What they didn't know was that they were going to a class that had decided to take the day off. Furthermore, the reason was that the young adults knew that their class was selected to go into the reformation act, Battle Royale. Only 4 other students were going in, being workers for the Wild Seven, they were the reason why the class was chosen.

Soon a squad of men came rushing in, taking the four students to a black van. The bus took a sharp turn to the right while sleeping gas was pumped into it.

OooOooO

Everyone was put into different underground bunkers, all four 'classrooms' had a screen projector and their teacher. The Tournament, was about to begin

* * *

Well there you have it, don't expect updates any time soon. let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon nor its other characters, nor the Battle Royale plot.  
A/N: lets say that Nanahara had twin girls, while Kawada had a daughter he never told anyone about before he went another round in BR, she got held back twice so would be in the 12th grade with Nanahara's daughters. And Mitsuko was alive but barely, surviving, joining the Wild seven after BRII, also having a daughter. I do not know how things go in Japanese classes, so please forgive me if I have got any of the following information on Class 4 Teachers wrong.

AN2: we're not even going to bother with looking up Japanese language or what not unless you point it out and want it. Any japanese sentances will be written with the words JPS before and after the sentence begins.

The Contestants and Teachers.

**OooOooO**

Classrooms 1-4  
Student ID list  
Note: Class 1-3 are written as per Japanese names, nicknames will vary  
**(A/N: Ok, the list has them per Japanese names, but I'll go with the american names.)**

Class 1

Takato Matsuki (boy #1)  
Jenra Wong (boy #2)  
Ryo Akiyama (boy #3)  
Hirokazu Shioda (boy #4)  
Kenta Kitagawa (boy #5)  
Iori Hida(boy #6)  
Ken Ichijouji (boy #7)  
Juri Kato (girl #1)  
Ruki Makino (#2)  
Alice McCoy (girl #3)

Class 2  
Taichi Yagumi (boy #8)  
Yamamoto Ishida (boy #9)  
Takeru (boy #10)  
Jyou Kido (boy #11)  
Koushiruo Izumi (boy #12)  
Daisuke Motomiya (boy #13)  
Hikari Yagumi (girl # 4)  
Sora Takenouchi (Girl #5)  
Mimi Tachikawa (girl #6)  
Miyako Inoue (girl #7)

Class 3  
Takuya Kanbara (boy #14)  
Kouji Minamoto (boy#15)  
Junpei Shibayama (boy# 16)  
Tomoki Himi (boy #17)  
Kouichi Kemora ( boy #18)  
Izumi Orimoto (girl #8)  
Georgina Bryan (girl #9)  
Ginny Conway (girl #10)  
Vega Black (girl #11)  
Maria Rodriguez (girl #12)

class 4  
Fredrick Hall (boy #19)  
Kenneth Pickernell (boy #20)  
Ayaki Nanahara (girl #13)  
Hikaru Nanahara (girl #14)  
Hoshi Kawada (girl#15)  
Yuzuki Soma (girl#16)  
Grace Pickernell (girl #17)  
? "Sis" ?(girl #18)  
Rose Charley(girl#19)  
Jakie Peterson(girl #20)

Yamaki looked at his class list disdainfully, "If only those other three could've made it...Then all my problems would be solved. No matter, if they try to interfere later, I'll deal with them." He walked over to Takato, who was laying next to Rika, glaring at him he kicked him before pacing around the room. He looked at his watch, and seen that he had five minutes, give or take until the sedatives start wearing off.

Yamaki walked into the second room that was for him to wait until they woke up. Already there were a few Red Guard troops with rifles, he started to change into his 'Teacher' outfit.

**OooOooO**

Another bunker was housing Gennia and the digidestine, he too was pacing back and forth. _The rules are different than before, how could I have not seen this. _Gennia glanced down at the list, _Ken and Cody will have to make due I guess._

He looked around the classroom, which was really an underground barracks, there were a few bunk beds and in each one was the Digidestined. A moment later there was a beeping noise signalling it was almost time for the vaccine to be administrated for the classes.

Taking one last look around the room he went through a double set of doors which was an elevator of somesort. As it closed he took one last glace at them all, before saying, "Good Luck..."

**OooOooO**

Arukenimon was not having the best of days as she watched what was left of the Digital Warriors be dragged into the room unconcious. The way they have been since they gave their free will once Tommy had died. She grinned, _The brat may not be physically dead...however breaking ones will and free thought does count as killing someone. _She had been relishing that day for quite sometime, watching as she slowly tortured him by showing him visions of them all failing and no one to save him.

With everyone that was dragged through the door her grin turned into a look of pure loathing and evil mirth, recalling each and every single person who was tormented in their own ways, Kouchi and Kouji were one of the last ones, although once Kouji was taken care of his twin didn't stand a chance. He begged to just be killed on the spot, a few minutes later he was under their complete control once again.

There were four other girls that were brought in from class 4, she didn't care as long as the other six were killed, these four were just an extra bonus. She laughed an evil hollow laugh as she got into the lift, going up.

**OooOooO**

"So, this is Class 4? Pathetic bunch if you ask me Akira." A man with such black hair it looked blue said to another.

"Yes, Tetsuya they are all American, teens nowadays. It took us years to find a school that is willing to join us in the Battle Royale Act." Akira was a man with stunning white hair that it made the white walls look grey.

What did they have in common? they were twins, albeit with different hair color, yet twins none the less. Teaching the 12th grade History class, they were called the Yin and Yang of history to the eyes of their students. Tetsuya would teach the rise of Empires and Dynasties along with any other faction that wanted to rebel against the famous era's such as the Huns. While Akira would teach the rebellions and falls of corrupt Empires.

Never before has there been two teachers for one class during the Battle Royale program.

"Lets go brother, it is time!" Tetsuya said as he swirled his black leather cloak in a dramatic way.

"Yes, we shall see if these americans are worth a challenge!" Akira pulled on his white trench coat which had a high kneck.

they both walked outside a set of double set iron doors before they slammed with a bang.

**OooOooO**

Takato woke up with a minor stomach ache, although he knew it was more than that when he checked. _I'm going to kill Yamaki!_he thought to himself as he found a huge bruise on his stomach. His mind was starting to process the information he remembered seeing Yamaki push him through some portal as he told them about entering them into a program called Battle Royale.

He jumped up, having forgotten his friends for a second, Takato ran over to Jeri to check on her. She had a necklace on, _This is NOT happening! _he thought checking his own neck, sure enough there was one there. Everyone was now waking up, then again he never noticed that two others in the back room had been awake for some time now.

Kazu and Kenta were the first to move, and when they did they were struggling against each other as if to defend themselves, Rika who had woke up a moment or two after Takato snorted at the two's behavior. "Will you two quit being idiots for a moment?" she asked sarcastically.

By then everyone was awake, most of them examining the new necklaces around their neck trying to remember where they had seen them. Both Kenta and Kazu looked at those that were tugging at the necklaces with wide eyes. both shouted at the sametime. "No Don't!" They were getting looks of confusion.

Kenta started explaining. "These necklaces are explosives! Yamaki double-crossed us to a program called the 'Battle Royale' act. You know what this means right?" he looked mainly at McCoy and Wong, they knew something was up. They heard clapping from behind a wooden door, it was pushed open and there stood Yamaki clapping at them.

"Congradulations Kenta, you actually have a brain." Everyone was gawking at him, his appearance had changed dramatically, he stood there wearing army issue pants that had various pockets, a bullet proof top that had sleeves, it too had various pockets. Around his chest was two belts crossed with bullets and two rifles on his back along with a ammunition belt around his waist. His hair spiked at the tips cascading around his head, a headset, and his usual sunglasses. "Welcome...To the Battle Royale program!"

**OooOooO**

"As you can well see Digidestine, that they have strict rules. These rules include staying withen the parimeter of your given maps. Should you walk into this zone, your collers will explode." He pointed out a mape that appeared from a projector, there were over 50 sectors there. "In the center here is permenantly a red zone. Red Zones are sectors of the map that act like the parimeter, should you enter these areas you have a limited amount of time to leave the area."

OooOooO

"Your mission is to kill the other three teams by any means possilble. Also, to bring their Flags back to your main base for additional supplies such as weapons, food, and ammunition." Arukenimon said as she walked around the room. "You will not be accessible to your spirit forms, for they have been taken away from you."

Maria was confused, _what are spirits?_

"You are on an Island that looks like this" Arukenimon points to a screen that rolled into veiw, (I'll leave this to you the people to decide, but the island has four bunkers and barraks at each point of the island, in the middle is a city, this too is left for you to decide on looks and what not, scattered around are small 'pillboxes' that are made up of broke down cars, tree houses. To the south bunker, the Digidestined, is on top of a cliff that is also a hill. It is closer to the center of the map where HQ is for the teachers. The furthest is to the north housing the Tamers, who are closer to the Fronteirs to the east with the transfers to the west) "Use it to the best you can. You are to return here for a breifing every morning. Two of you will have to stay here to protect the flags, a flag will be provided for everyday you live or person you kill.

**OooOooO**

Ken and Fred woke up to find themselves in a position that very much suited them, that is if they were into other guys. Both gave a shout of indignation as well as surprise and startlement.

Ayaki and Hikaru just watched them from the corner of the room. Thinking that the boys wouldn't survive the up and coming battle that was the program. Hoshi and Yuzuki were both still out from the nerve gas, and they were both stripped of their clothes before being put into fatigues of the army earlier, as well as the Nanahara twins. After all, they were the daughters of the most wanted people from the Resistance, it wouldn't due for them to have their own stuff on them, they could have deadly weapons on them hidden. When the twins heard this they snorted in amusement, they didn't need weapons, they were a danger without them.

By now the boys got over their surprise, and they were waking up the others, not noticing the other four at the other end of the room. By that time Hoshi and Yuzuki had awoken, after all, its a driven instinct now since they had to be awake in a hurry if they were to live through raids against the resistance.

Tetsuya and Akira strode into the room at that moment. They done thier bits of explainations, all the while glaring or sending subtle jabs at the Resistance. In the end they couldn't resist adding their bits of history, why it was all started and how it had mutated into this. Discribing the failed BR2 program against Wild Seven, all the while glaring at the Resistance.

JPS"Can we please move on? You bore us with your twisted history lessons."JPS Yuzuki asked in a very annoyed voice, the other three agreed. Though only one american understood the gist of what she said. And it was the unknown 'Sis'.

Akira gave her an annoyed look before continuing. "Very well, welcome, to BATTLE ROYALE!!!!"

OooOooO

wow, chapter 2. long wait, and even more longer one. Almost forgot about this one. Now every story i've got is getting at least 1000 words each after a long break. looking for ideas, who should die first? Can't be Takato, Rika, or Jeri, think of it like the First BR movie where the three survive till the end where Kawada died.....though please leave the ideas of how they die until after the next chapter, when I introduce the weapons. sorry for the bad grammar and what not, no beta reader, and co-author doesn't want to read anymore digi stories I make.


End file.
